Sailor Wars
by Sera Usagi
Summary: A year after the soldiers battled Galaxia, they arrive at a similar place as before; a new enemy has appeared, and they seem to have something personally against Usagi- they have promised a Sailor War.
1. Usagi's strange encounter!

She was completely restrained. Those pale, thin arms, with ribbon-like scratches dancing across them, ached in surface and deep pain. What was holding them in place was unknown. Her legs, in the same condition, with even a few blossoming bruises developing, were restrained by something similar. A foggy daze was the only thing that was firm in her mind. Golden strands of hair, that had fallen from their resting place behind her shoulders, captured the only exposed rays of light from who knows where. Where was this place? What had happened?

The last thing Usagi _could_ remember was clear: Minako, Rei and herself had been fighting some monster. The origin was uncertain; A feminine being, voluptuous and deadly. Rei, or Sailor Mars at that point, screamed something, incoherent and foreign to Usagi's ears. Why had Usagi just stood there and let the monster attack? '_I'm so stupid.'_ Usagi thought to herself. Had she been captured by a new enemy? No, no… Minako and Rei would never let that happen. Unless… Usagi went pale. They weren't dead. No. That was impossible.

Usagi shook her head, hearing a sure jingle of chains linked to the choker around her neck. It felt like metal. "Where is this place?" No answer, of course. Her lips were chapped, and each word had a tinge of a blood taste to them. Usagi tried to pull her arms, only to find herself becoming extremely dizzy from the motion. Relaxing herself, Usagi closed her eyes. _What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of this?_

The sound of a worn door opening broke the silence. Something pulled the chain around her neck. Harder and harder it tugged until Usagi was on her hands and knees. Before her was someone. Straight black hair, cropped short. Her fingers held the chain firmly. This woman was tall, though any defining features were shadowed by the light behind her. The one thing that was for certain was she was wearing a Sailor Soldier uniform.

"I created you, I'll destroy you, Serenity." Such a coarse, seductive and harsh voice; There was not a single delicate syllable.

"Who are you?" Usagi questioned, looking up into the dark face, questioningly.

"A princess overshadowed by you."

"Neherenia?" Usagi asked with a confused shock tinting her voice.

"No. I am Princess of that what gives you that glow. You are my reflection." The Sailor's fingers traced a hot circle on Usagi's cheek. "Those who have been your equal in strength but your opposites in intentions have been reincarnated. They are now Soldiers belonging to stars, under my command. It is another Sailor War. I will not rest until you are dead." She smacked Usagi hard.

"Usagi! Usagi! Wake up, Usagi!" Rei's panicked voice pounded.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi's whisper inquired.

"Thank goodness." Minako said tearfully. Usagi opened her eyes. Rei and Minako, both in their civilian forms, joined by Makoto and Ami were all huddled around Usagi. They were at Rei's.

"Usagi-chan, what exactly happened?" Ami asked, whipping her own tears away.

"I…" Usagi remembered the woman. And what she had said. "Another Sailor War…"

"What?" Makoto asked.

"She wants me dead. Another Sailor War over me." Usagi whispered. She looked down, in a saddened guilt.

"Who wants you dead?" Makoto asked, her voice more threatening.

"I don't know." Everyone was taken back by Usagi's answer. The exchanged glances, all of them worried. One by one, each of the inner Soldiers looked at Usagi with the same passion to protect her they had in them all along.

Rei placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and smiled, "No one can be a threat to us, Usagi. Everything will be alright."

The next day, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Mamoru came to the shrine, as requested by Rei. All of them, excluding Usagi and Mamoru, sat around the low table, each of them having a cup of green tea before them. Hotaru, who had recently been more upbeat and carefree, as a child should be, was once again saturnine. All of the inner Soliders, obviously troubled, still had sparkles of hope intermingled in their eyes.

"Hotaru had a vision last night. We couldn't entirely make sense of it, however…" Michiru began

"You're in trouble, kitten." Haruka finished, glancing over at Usagi, who met the glance with curiousity.

"Time and space are fluctuating again. The once set future is distraught. But, instead of by something dark, it is blindingly bright. I don't know what to make of it." Setsuna said, with an exhausted look on her face. It was clear this situation was troubling her. Setsuna looked down in her tea, as if hoping the simple liquid would answer this problem with a basic answer.

With no warning, Makoto slammed her cup against the table, spilling the tea.

"We've done enough fighting! Usagi-chan has been put in enough danger. We defeated Galaxia, didn't we? Then why must we have another War?" Electrifying passion sparked from Makoto's voice, as shocking tears crept into the corner of her emerald eyes. "Why?! Can't we have peace?!"

"Mako-chan…" Minako placed a comforting hand ontop of Makoto's and leaned her forehead against the taller soldier's, "Our duty as soldiers is never over. We must always be ready to sacrifice ourselves to save our Princess. It isn't fair, but it is our duty, as Sailor Soldiers. We're stronger now more than ever." Makoto looked into those eyes, full of love, hope and strength; Minako was a wonderful leader for the Sailor Soldiers. Makoto nodded, earning a gentle smile from Minako.

Usagi, who had previously been lying motionless on the bed, sat up.

"Everyone…" Usagi whispered delicately. All their attention turned to the princess.

"Usa-ko, how're you feeling about all of this?" Mamoru asked, gently combing the bangs out of her face.

"I don't know." Usagi sounded melancholy. "But, Ami-chaaaan, I need help on my homework! I don't understand it!"

Ami, taken back, stuttered out a shocked response, "Usagi-chan, you don't mean that huge assignment that we were assigned before break? That would take all night to finish!"

"No way! I'm deeeead!" Usagi sighed and leaned her head forward.

"You'll never be successful if you procrastinate so much.." Rei mumbled under her breath.

"Rei-chan, you're so cruel!" Usagi jabbed, crossing her arms and pursing her lips into a solid pout. Haruka and Michiru sighed, both carrying a small smile.

"Somehow, I think no matter how old these girls get, some things will never change." Michiru commented with a small giggle. Usagi and Rei continued to bicker, growing in volume.

"Yeah, but, some things are better never changing." Haruka commented with a smile,

"Don't bring that sort of talk into the bedroom." Michiru whispered lowly, causing Haruka's cheeks to fill with a rosy pink.

Setsuna smiled lightly to herself, and spoke softly to Hotaru, who was sitting next to her, "Our future queen is something special, with just a smile carefree phrase, she has restored a feeling of happiness among everyone. " Hotaru nodded in agreement, smiling slightly before sipping her tea.


	2. The Birth Of New Sailor Soliders!

Night filled the Tokyo streets; it must've been around two in the morning. Very few wandered the streets, and even fewer were awake in their homes. And though the streets were dark, a glimmer light bounced into a certain room.

"Beautiful Karaberas, awaken." A seductive voice tickled the previously sleeping woman. She opened her brown eyes and sat up. But, quickly Karaberas was forced to shield her eyes from the exceedingly bright light flooding the room.

"Who are you?" Karaberas questioned, her hair that was normally tied back in a firm bun was now flowing freely. The voice did not answer, and its face was not visible. What was for certain was this mysterious figure was wearing a Sailor Soldier uniform. "A Sailor Soldier?" Karaberas whispered.

Petz wondered off from her spot of the couch. She had been sitting in the living room, watching some television show. However, she had an odd feeling. Following the hallway down, she noticed an exceedingly bright light coming from the inside of Karaberas' room. '_What is she doing in there? '_ Petz wondered to herself. The light suddenly shut off, after about 30 seconds. Finding this odd, and having a horrible feeling comb through her body, she decided it was best to act. Petz quickly opened the door and entered the room.

"Karaberas?" She questioned quickly. The room was empty. Petz looked around the room carefully, "Karaberas?" She asked again, louder this time. There was no sign of the sister that had teased her so much in the past.

"Who are you?" Karaberas question, with a voice cracking from sheer exhaustion. Her arms were pinned behind her, attached to some pillar. The room was completely dark, except for the familiar bright light coming from behind the Sailor suited woman.

"I am the one who will light you way." She whispered in that erotic voice. She turned around and walked towards the light; the light dimmed.

When she returned, there was an orange orb floating between her hands. Karaberas glared at her with fear. The Sailor Soldier smiled lightly. She closed her eyes, and the previously orange crystal erupted into a blinding light.

"Awaken, Sailor Soldier!" She yelled. The light became brighter and then dulled to its previous orange state. Karaberas opened her eyes once the light subsided and looked down: She was in her old gold and red outfit!

"This isn't a Sailor Soldier uniform! This is from the Black Moon!" Karaberas said with a laugh. 

"You haven't transformed yet. Once you tell, Beautiful Make Up, you will transform." The mysterious woman explained. Karaberas shrugged.

"Beautiful Make Up!" And, sure enough, ribbons wrapped around her arms and the magic danced against her skin, transforming her into a Sailor Soldier.

"No way!" The Sailor Suited Karaberas whispered, shocked by her brassy yellow and off white uniform.

Days later, Kooan sighed with a wisp of annoyance. The youngest of the sisters slumped in the chair. "I don't see why I have to wait here while they all search around. This will make my face look so bad in the morning…" The lights were dim, and the TV was flashing images at the amethyst haired beauty.

"Lovely Kooan…" A seductive voice flickered.

"Eh? Who's there?" Kooan asks out loud, suddenly tense and worried.

"A gorgeous ember you are. Don't you want to be a full storm of flames again?"

Kooan was silent for several moments, "Who are you?" An intensely bright light flooded the room, and, before Kooan could register what was happening, the girl was transported somewhere else.

"Where is this place?" The long haired maiden asked to herself.

"Awaken, soldier!"

"Soldier? You mean Sailor Soldier?"

"Yes! Say 'Violent make up''

"Violent make up?" A scorching magic wondered over Kooan's body, transforming her into a crimson and black Sailor Soldier uniform. "No way!" The new soldier exclaimed.

"You are Sailor Aries." The glaring light faded.


	3. Sailor Starlights, stage on!

Despite all of the new developments, the girls continued to go to school, as they had during every battle. The weeks had been normal; Usagi stayed after school cleaning, due to her tardiness. Though, most days she had Minako's help, even Makoto stayed after sometimes to help out. But, it was an abnormal day—Usagi has awoke on time and sat in her desk, giggling next to Minako. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were once again in their class, accompanying the girls.

"Everyone, we have two new students, Taiyou, Hinata and Smith, Ari. Please treat them accordingly." The teacher said. It was to be expected, they had just entered a new semester, transfer students always arrived around this time.

"Welcome, Taiyou-san. Welcome, Smith-san." The class responded in unison. Hinata had flaring hair, shining in every hue of red, orange and gold. Stripes of black were painted through it, as well. It fell right above her shoulders; Freckles dotted those pale cheeks, and her eyes were a clear grey. Hinata bowed. Ari had simple strawberry blond hair with a shadow-black layer under it. It was nearly pulled back into a small pony tail, though it looked only slightly longer than Hinata's hair. Ari had silver-blue eyes, and seldom freckles spotted those pale cheeks. She was about a head taller than Hinata. The girl bowed a half second behind Hinata- Ari was an obvious foreigner.

"Sit behind Tsukino-san. Tsukino-san, raise your hand. As for you, Smith-san, please sit behind Kino-san. Kino-san, raise your hand!" The teacher said, not even looking up from his book. Usagi and Makoto raised their handa, and Hinata walked past Usagi's seat and sat behind her. Ari did the same. Many students whispered amongst themselves about the new addition to their class. Though, Usagi remained oddly quiet, her mind surely elsewhere.

Throughout the school day, wearily Ami looked towards the distracted Usagi only to notice Hinata glaring harshly at Usagi from behind. A couple of times it seemed the new girl was mumbling phrases under her breath while starring intently at Usagi's golden hair. Ami bit her lower lips as the school day came to an end; she was nervous, but remained silent about her concern. 'I will protect you from her, if need be, Usagi-chan.' Ami promised in her mind.

"Mamo-chan… I'll miss you." Usagi whispered gently. Those sapphire eyes were liquid- filled with glassy tears.

"I'll miss you too, Usako." Mamoru whispered, placing a delicate kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I hope you have fun at Harvard." Usagi whispered, holding onto her prince.

"There won't be much time for fun, Usako. All of my time will be spent studying." Mamoru commented, listening to the announcements of the airport. "It's time for me to leave."

Usagi clung onto him tighter. "I love you." The girl whispered. Mamoru kissed the girl softly.

"I love you too, Usako." Mamoru walked away. That man disappeared into the crowd, sure to be coming near his plane.

Screams rushed through the air, from the other side of the airport. People rushed away from the origin. Usagi's eyes narrowed; peace never lasted for as long as it should. Finding an empty hall, Usagi transformed, "Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!" The magical ribbons wrapped around that slender body, as it did countless times before, and transformed her into the pretty soldier. Eternal Sailor Moon looked around, and ran towards the source of problems.

"Stop right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, though her jaw soon fell. There stood Karaberas, in a Sailor Soldier uniform.

"Karaberas..?" The Moon soldier whispered. The new soldier smirked.

"No. I am Sailor Aphrodite, now!" Karaberas spoke in a low voice.

"But, why? Why are you fighting against us?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked in distraught.

"You will be destroyed, Princess." Sailor Aphrodite disappeared.

"No way…" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered. She took a step back, only to feel a malice grip yank around her throat. Sailor Moon gasped.

"We should kill you now, you know that?" Sailor Aries spun the future Neo-Queen Serenity around, looking into those frightened blue eyes.

"Kooan?" Sailor Moon whispered with a touch of hurt in that sweet voice. The darker Sailor Solider grabbed violently at Sailor Moon's broach. Sailor Aries began to pull at it.

"Stop!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled, only to have her arms pinned behind her by Sailor Aphrodite. Sailor Aries pulled a little harder, making Eternal Sailor Moon's magic to flee. The Sailor Soldier uniform was now only pink ribbons, flowing lightly around Usagi Tsukino. Usagi fell unconscious. Even in that state, three words that had been screamed, crashed in her mind:"Star Serious Laser!"

'Seiya…' Was the very last thought Usagi could remember. Then, everything was black- a comforting and frightening color.

"Odango, Odango! Speak to me! Odango! Wake up!" A familiar voice called to Usagi.

"Who?" Usagi whispered. Everything hurt, it felt as if she had been drained.

"Odango, it's Seiya."

"Seiya? But, you left with your princess."

"She sent us back to help you. There was a disturbance in this solar system. All of us worried about you, so we returned." Seiya explained to the slowly awakening girl. Usagi finally opened her eyes.

"Do you have my broach?"

"You have it. We stopped that Sailor Solider from taking it." Usagi touched her chest, and sure enough on top of her uniform's front bow there was the golden broach containing the silver crystal.

"Thank goodness…" Usagi whispered, before passing out again. Seiya combed his hand through the girl's hair.

"Odango, what have you gotten into this time?" He whispered lightly.

"We seem to have had good timing." Taiki noted, looking out the window as the passing city streets.

"These girls just can't keep out of trouble, can they?" Yaten said with a huff; his delicate arms crossed against his chest and golden eyes gazing around the inside of the limo they were currently in. Seiya glared harshly at Yaten.

Taiki, anticipating the fight bubbling between the two interjected, "We have to make a comeback as the Three Lights as soon as possible."

Yaten and Taiki both, having nothing to say in disagreement, each nodded. Seiya looked serenely at the young woman in his lap, 'This time I'll be your prince, Odango.' He thought to himself.

A/N: So sorry for the length of a lack of update!! I'll try and have another update within the next two weeks. I have the whole story plotted out, it's just a matter of getting it out. ;_;

For those who are wondering, so far I'm only set on one pairing, but there will be love triangles! LOTS of triangles! Some of the Triangles include: Taiki/Ami/Makoto Yaten/Minako/Rei and a couple others. :3  
Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. If anyone is reading this, reviews will give me motivation to update faster. :3  
At the moment the story may seem kind of boring (though I hope it doesn't!) but I am attempted to set the field for what will happen later. Hope you will enjoy it!  
Thank you all for reading!!!!


End file.
